The Moment I Knew
by artist98
Summary: The only sound was the click of her heels on the hardwood floor. Once she reached the bathroom, she shut and locked the door, sinking to her feet and let out a sob as she cried softly, "He told me he would be here." Rated K plus. Fabina. AU. One-Shot.


_Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, all rights go to Studio 100, nor do I own People Magazine or Fearless by Taylor Swift._

* * *

Nina Martin sighed, glancing at her apartment door sighing. He didn't show. She wanted him to walk through the door, with a red face because he was just running, with an apology for why he was late and that gorgeous smile of his on his face. And it would've made her so happy, but it had already been an hour and he hadn't shown up. He wasn't going to show, Fabian Rutter hadn't shown up.

Looking around the room, she saw all of the twinkling lights that he had helped her set up just last week. Nina nods her head as Amber Millington prattles on about the newest article about Taylor Swift in People Magazine. Her eyes remain locked on the door over Ambers shoulder, and every once in a while, one of their friends would come over and ask her how she's been. Sighing once more, she sits down on the brown leather couch, reminiscing at how he'd promised he'd show, but he didn't.

Nina swore it was as if her Birthday party was being watched by someone in slow motion. There was another knock on the door, and she got up, praying that it was Fabian. But, sadly it wasn't. It was Alfie Lewis, carrying a present. Nina let out a small laugh, watching him struggle to carry the large box, while Amber reprimanded him for forgetting the gift. Everyone in the room was laughing at the duo; however Nina couldn't help but look around the room, feeling as though something was missing. And there was something missing- Fabian was missing.

The hours ticked by and he still hadn't shown. Soon, everyone started to leave and Nina began to walk down the hall to the bathroom, wanting to be alone. The only sound was the click of her heels on the hardwood floor. Once she reached the bathroom, she shut and locked the door, sinking to her feet and let out a sob as she cried softly,

"He told me he would be here."

There was nothing she could do, he hadn't shown. She heard the final door slam echoing throughout her apartment, signaling that everyone was finally gone. She let out a loud sob, as a mix of mascara and tears trickled down her cheeks, falling to the bathroom floor. He should've shown up. That would've made her the happiest person in the world. But he didn't, so she wasn't.

She couldn't help but get a sinking feeling in her stomach as she thought back to two hours ago, when she was sitting at the table with everyone around her, the lights dimmed so you could see the soft glow of the candles that were placed in a circle around the cake.

_Nina looked around the room as they all sang Happy Birthday to her, as off key as they possibly could, trying to make her laugh. They knew that he hadn't shown and she was upset at that. Once they finished the torturous singing, she made her wish and blew out her candle. _

But her wish hadn't come true. He didn't show. She wished that he would show up. The one person that meant the world to her hadn't shown up to her Birthday party, and that crushed her.

Once all of the tears were drained from her eyes, she stood up and cleaned the makeup off her face then walked to her room, throwing on a pair of sweatpants and one of his T-shirts. She made her way back to the kitchen and cut another piece of chocolate cake, sitting down on her couch as she turned on the TV, flicking through the channels.

About twenty minutes later, her cell phone rings; blaring Fearless by Taylor Swift- Fabian's ringtone.

"Hello?" Nina asked into the phone, that sinking feeling returning.

"Hey, I'm sorry I couldn't make it." Fabian told her over the phone.

She sighed and responded, "I'm sorry too."

* * *

_Sorry it's sad. The idea popped into my head while listening to The Moment I Knew by Taylor Swift. _

_So, how was your Thanksgiving? And who went Black Friday shopping? I did and I avoided the mall, there was such bad traffic near there! But it was fun(: _

_I hope you liked this, and if you haven't already, please read some of my stuff on fictionpress . com and some of my other stuff on here! _


End file.
